Always On Your Six
by Doggett.Rules
Summary: I own nothing NCIS. Gibbs and Tony are chasing a suspect and when they catch him, Gibbs is exhausted. What will happen when Gibbs collapses?


It was just another day at NCIS, the weather was cold and the ground was covered in thin sheets of ice, the windows of cars and buildings were misted over and you could see your breath in the air when you breathed out.

It was just about 11 am when the two agents had gone off after their suspect and now they were chasing him. Ziva David and Tim McGee were waiting in the bullpen at the NCIS building for the suspect. Meanwhile Leroy Jethro Gibbs was running down a crowded street with Tony DiNozzo, after their suspect who was way ahead of them.

Gibbs was running as fast as he could but was trying not to fall on the ice, like Tony already had a while ago. Tony was running ahead of his boss, and he watched the suspect turn the corner of the street.

Tony ran after him, leaving Gibbs behind him who was exhausted and needed a coffee. Gibbs was running faster and when he reached the corner he ran down the alley where he could see Tony running down.

Tony was running after the suspect and he was right behind him so he dived forward, tackling the man to the ground. The man struggled against Tony as he put the cuffs on one of his wrists, which was taking a lot of work.

When Gibbs finally reached where Tony was, he was just a few steps away from him and he watched him cuff the man, while reading him his rights. Gibbs was trying to catch his breath and he was about to go help Tony when he felt a sharp pain in the left side of his chest.

He winced at the pain and his left arm felt funny, so he leaned against the wall behind him. He was trying to catch his breath and he doubled over putting his hands on his knees, when he felt another pain.

Tony hadn't noticed his boss leaning against the wall in agony; he was too busy trying to get the other hand cuff on the suspect, who just wouldn't stay still. Gibbs gasped as he was finding it harder to breathe and he clutched his chest with his left hand as he held on to the wall with his right hand for support.

Tony heard Gibbs gasp and he wondered what was up with him, he went to turn round to look at him but the suspect struggled against him again, making him look away from his boss. Gibbs was getting dizzy from the lack of air and from the pain and he could hear ringing in his ears, then he felt himself hit the floor.

The pain in his chest was definitely from his heart and he wondered if he was having a heart attack. He knew it might be possible even though he was healthy and he hadn't had this problem before. He screamed out as the pain increased, clutching his chest and then everything went black.

When Tony heard his boss scream in pain he turned around to see him on his back, just a few yards away from him. Tony looked around quickly for something he could cuff the man too and he found a pipe. He dragged the man over to it and fastened the other cuff around the iron pipe before he ran over to Gibbs.

"Boss!" Tony shouted.

The man was shouting things at Tony and he just ignored him as he dropped to his knees beside Gibbs, turning him on to his back from lying face down. Once he was on his back he saw his eyes were closed, and he brought up his hand to tap his boss's face lightly, but then harder when he didn't respond.

"Boss, can you hear me?" Tony asked.

With no response Tony held his ear above his mouth and nose, checking to see if he was breathing. After a few seconds he didn't feel or hear anything and he blanched. Tony sat back and put two fingers under Gibbs jaw on his neck looking for a pulse. When he didn't feel the slightest beat under his fingers he panicked as this was the man that was like a father to him.

He didn't know what to do as he stared at the former marine's lifeless form. He remembered taking some first aid courses a while back with Ducky, but he couldn't remember anything. He knew certain things but the rest was just a blur as he desperately tried to remember.

Tony knew he needed to call an ambulance and he quickly reached in to his jeans pocket for his cell phone and he pressed in the 3 digit number he needed. It rang for a moment before someone answered and Tony looked at Gibbs.

"Washington DC emergency services, will you be requiring the fire brigade, the hospital or the police?" The calm woman asked.

"Hospital," Tony replied quickly.

"Washington DC general hospital, please state your emergency," The man stated.

"My boss just collapsed and he doesn't have a pulse. I'm in the alleyway of Green street, please send someone quick," Tony panicked slightly.

"A unit is on the way. Do you know what happened?" The man asked calmly.

"We were just chasing a suspect, because we're both agents at NCIS and when I caught the suspect, I heard my boss groan and I turned around to see him on the ground," Tony replied.

"Do you know how to administer CPR?" The man asked.

Then he remembered everything he had learnt from Ducky in autopsy, it was 30 compressions and then two breaths. He realised he hadn't replied and he quickly responded to the man.

"Yes I do," Tony answered.

"Well I need you to stay calm and administer CPR until help arrives," The man said.

"Okay thanks," Tony replied.

Tony quickly hung up, dropped his cell phone in his pants pocket and moved closer to his unresponsive boss. He put one hand on Gibbs's chest then put the other on top of it, lacing his fingers together. He leaned up so his knees were the only thing on the ground; he locked his elbows and pushed down 30 times, counting aloud, scared of losing a beat.

"Come on boss. Don't do this to me again," Tony urged.

As he applied more pressure on Gibbs chest, he panted slightly and sweat began to form on his brow. When he reached 30, he hunched over Gibbs's face, tilted his head back, held back his forehead and pinched his nose closed with his thumb and forefinger.

Tony took a deep breath and then parted Gibbs's lips, before sealing Gibbs's lips with his own. Tony remembered doing this before, when Gibbs drove off the pier at the docks and he remembered the events all too well. Tony blew two breaths in to Gibbs's lungs and Gibbs's cheeks puffed out, then he sat back on his knees, beginning compressions again.

"Boss don't do this to me," Tony pleaded.

His arms stayed straight as he pushed down hard on his boss's chest, then he felt something crack and he flinched at the sound. When he got to 30 once more, he gave two breaths and then checked for a pulse at his neck.

When Tony didn't find one, he continued with the cycle panting as he was exhausted. He wanted to rest and wait for help to arrive, but if he did that, Gibbs might not stand a chance at coming back to life.

"Come on boss!" Tony urged.

At that moment though Tony heard sirens, that were getting louder every second. Then when he was about to continue with the life saving procedure, he looked up and saw two paramedics were running down towards him. As they joined him on the cold icy ground, Tony moved aside watching everything closely.

He saw them checking for a pulse and then the woman paramedic opened up Gibbs's NCIS jacket and tore open his shirt underneath to reveal his bare chest. As Tony watched them he saw them attaching pads to Gibbs's chest and then after a minute his body jerked and seized, before it lay still again. He covered his mouth with his hand as he tried not to cry as the events finally sunk in and he realised that his boss might be gone for good.

After a few seconds of talking words that confused Tony, the paramedics shocked him again and Gibbs's body jerked once more, then went still. Tony felt a lone salty tear running down his cheek and he fought against the tears that were in his eyes.

The paramedics shocked Gibbs once more and this time when his body jerked, he stayed still but the paramedic announced that he had a pulse. Tony was over the moon with happiness, as they put his boss on a stretcher and carried him up towards the ambulance. Tony followed behind and he realised he would have to tell McGee and Ziva what had happened and that they would need to get the suspect. As he called them he waited near the ambulance and they told him they were on the way. Tony then put away his cell phone and looked at the paramedics.

"Can I go with him?" Tony asked.

"Sure," The woman paramedic replied.

"Okay thanks," Tony smiled.

As the paramedics loaded Gibbs in to the back of the ambulance, Tony saw McGee and Ziva pulling up in the car. Tony quickly jumped in beside his boss and watched him closely. The back doors of the ambulance closed and then the sirens went on as did the flashing lights of blue and red.

As they drove to the hospital, Tony watched the paramedics as they tended to Gibbs. He was still unconscious, with an oxygen mask on his face and he looked so peaceful. Tony was thinking about when he had to save Gibbs before and he remembered the cold water around him. He was glad this time had been different from his boss and a girl drowning as that had been exhausting.

"Is he going to be okay?" Tony asked.

"He's stable for now, but he may have had a heart attack so time can only tell the out come of his condition," The male paramedic replied.

Tony nodded and watched Gibbs's face as they drove to the hospital. It seemed like the journey was taking ages and then ambulance arrived at the hospital and Gibbs was took inside and put in a room.

Tony was waiting in the waiting room and then after a few minutes he was told by one of the hot nurses that he was in room 213. Tony didn't even get her number as he wanted to see his boss and he got in the elevator and went up to the floor he needed.

When the metal doors parted, he stepped out and walked around searching for room 213. As he walked down the long busy corridors, his cell phone vibrated and he took it out to see he had one new message.

**Is Gibbs okay? We are all on the way to the hospital now, what room is he in?**

Tony saw the message was from McGee and he replied to him quickly as he counted the door numbers. He was at 201 so far so a few more doors and he would be able to see his boss.

**He's in room 213**

Tony put his cell phone back in his pocket after texting back and then he looked at the door on his right which had the number 213 on it. When he got closer to Gibbs's room, he put his hand on the cold metal door handle and he turned it. He pushed the door open and stepped inside slowly, to see Gibbs lying in the bed, looking better than before.

Gibbs looked over at him with his blue eyes and Tony couldn't help but smile as he walked towards his boss. Gibbs smiled slightly and he tried sitting up as Tony pulled up a chair beside the bed.

"How are you feeling?" Tony asked as he sat down.

"Like shit," Gibbs replied gruffly.

"Oh. Anyway the team are on their way here to come and see you," Tony said.

"How long have I been here?" Gibbs asked.

"Not long, about 30 minutes," Tony replied.

"Okay. The nurse told me what you did by the way. I just want to say thank you," Gibbs told him.

"No need to thank me, I've always got your six boss," Tony smiled.

Gibbs smiled at his senior field agent, then moved closer to him and wrapped his arms around him in a fatherly hug. Tony hugged back and was wondering when his head slap would come, as Gibbs always did that. When Gibbs pulled away, he didn't slap Tony across the back of the head, which surprised him.

At that moment a nurse walked in the room, and Tony's eyes lit up as he watched her. He was about to use on of his pickup lines on her when he felt a hand across the back of his head. He turned to look at his boss who just shot him a look before he smiled. As the nurse walked out of the room again, voices were heard and then the whole team burst through the door.

**Thanks for reading guys. I've been watching an NCIS marathon and inspiration hit. Anyway please review :D**


End file.
